


Slim Chance (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [101]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Bucky go to the same college, but don’t talk to each other. That is, until he starts going to the diner you work at.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 14





	Slim Chance (College AU)

You knew Bucky Barnes, who didn’t. He was the campus hottie, captain of the football team, a good student. He was perfection rolled into one. 

You two shared a few classes, but never talked. While he sat at the front, asking questions, answering the professor’s questions, and just overall being a good student. You preferred to stay in the back. Out of sight. Out of mind. You never dreamed you’d ever talk to Bucky Barnes…until he walked into the diner you worked at. 

Bucky had a date on his arm when he walked in. The bell above the door chiming to signal that someone had walked in. You shyly walked up to the couple, donning your 50′s diner waitress attire, “Hi. Did you guys want a booth or a table?”

“A booth, please,” he said with a soft smile.

You grabbed two menus and led them to a corner, you figured they wanted some privacy, “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” he said, looking up at you as he sat down, “Hey, uh, do I know you?”

You shrugged, “We share a few classes together. English 120, Bio 110, and Math 123.”

“Yeah,” his eyes lightened when he remembered, “You’re….Y/N! I’m Bucky.”

You gave a curt nod and a sheepish smile, “I know. Well, uh, I’ll be your waitress for today. What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll have a root beer,” Bucky said, “Ria?” he looked to the girl across from him.

“Can I have sparkling water?”

“Um, we actually don’t have that.” you replied.

She scoffed, “Why am I not surprised? Fine, regular water will do. Quickly now, Muffin Top.”

“Ria!” Bucky exclaimed, anger clear on his face. He shot you a sorry smile, “Sorry, Y/N.” You nodded and went to go get their drinks. You sighed to yourself as you filled up their cups. Yeah, you knew you were chubby and nothing like Ria or any other girl that Bucky seemed to hang around. You really thought you’d move past all the name calling now that you were in college and were surrounded by adults. But looks like some people just never seize to be so childish. 

You come back to find Bucky alone. You set the drinks down, “Your date go to the bathroom?”

He shook his head, “Nah. I asked her to apologize to you. She told me you don’t deserve an apology and I told her to leave. So here we are.” he looked up at you with a smile, which took you by surprise.

“O-Oh. Um, sorry, I guess.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry she was rude to you. I can’t stand people like that. People who treat others like they’re beneath them.”

“I get it. So, are you gonna go then?”

He chuckled, “I’m actually starving so I might as well eat. Gimme the best burger you got with fries, please.”

You took out your pad, scribbling in the order, “You got it.”

You turned to leave, but Bucky grabbed your elbow, stopping you, “Thank you, Y/N.” his face filled with sincerity. 

You smiled back at him, “You’re welcome, Bucky,” and went to go put his order in.

* * *

Ever since that day, Bucky seemed to be coming to the diner more and more. Whether it be for a date, before a date, after a date, or even just to study. He seemed to always be there now. You knew his order to a T. You even exchanged numbers at one point, so whenever he’d give you a heads up that he was coming, his food would be ready for him. 

You’d hate to admit it, but you found yourself falling for Bucky. It was hard not to. He’s handsome, yes, but he’s also funny, compassionate, sweet, and smart. You just wish that you weren’t so chubby and maybe then you would have a chance with him. But you supposed having his friendship was better than nothing. 

A grin appeared on your face when you saw Bucky waltz through the door. 

“Another bad date?” You asked as he plopped himself onto the counter stool. You’re already pouring him his usual cup of coffee that he liked to get when the days were cold.

“Actually, no. I just wanted to see you.” he said with a smile

You can’t help but snort, “You wanted to see me? I thought you had a date.

He shrugged, “I cancelled it,” Bucky’s brows furrowed in confusion, "Is it hard to believe that I’d rather be here with you than on some date?”

You shrugged, “Well, I’m sure your date is much better to look at than I am.”

Bucky frowned but you didn’t see because you turned your back to him when the kitchen rang an order up. He watched as you grabbed the plates and set them on a tray, bringing them to their assigned table.

It was true though. He cancelled his date because he didn’t want to be anywhere but at that diner. With you. These past couple of months that Bucky’s gotten to know you has been some of the best months of his life. He doesn’t think he’s had a better time in anyone else’s company than yours. Plus, he loved hearing you laugh, loved seeing you smile. The sight and the sound always bringing a fluttering to his chest. Bucky Barnes was falling for you. 

He watched as you interacted with your customers. You were always so shy but so nice, especially to your regulars. He honestly couldn’t get you out of his head. 

It also hurt him, to hear you think so low of yourself. To hear you say that you think him being anywhere else is much better than being with you. He didn’t like it one bit because it was so far from the truth. He adored you. 

“Did you want your usual?” you asked when met him back at the counter.

“I like you, Y/N.” he blurted out, startling you. 

“Um…what?”

“I like you. As in like you-like you. As in, I wanna take you on a date, hold your hand, and kiss you by the end of it - like you.”

You looked at him, hurt and confused, “Is this a joke? Did-Did someone put you up to this? Was it Rumlow?”

“What? No. No! Y/N, I’m telling the truth! I like you.”

You shook your head in disbelief, “You can’t possibly like me, Bucky. You’re you and I’m-I’m just me!”

“And that’s exactly why I like you. Because you’re just you. You’re not like Ria, or Dot. You’re not trying to date me because of my looks. You’re real and upfront with me. You make me laugh and I love being around you all the time. You’re on my mind 24/7. And if there’s a slim chance that you may like me too, please, tell me. Because I don’t know if I could bare to be rejected by you.”

You stared at him wide-eyed, still in shock by his sudden confession, “I-I mean. Well, I like you too, Bucky, but-”

“But what?”

“Won’t being with me ruin your reputation?”

He scoffed, “Y/N, I don’t care about my reputation. But I do care about you.” he reaches over and takes hold of your hand, his thumb softly rubbing the back of it, “So will you go on a date with me?”

“I…I’d love to.”

A smile broke out on Bucky’s face. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to your hand, “Yes! I promise you, Y/N, it’ll be the best goddamn date you’ll ever go on! i gotta go and make some calls. Let me know when you get off, okay? So I can walk you back to your apartment!” he rushes out of the diner, his loud “WOOHOO” echoes through the streets causing you to laugh. 

What’re the chances that you’d like Bucky Barnes and he’d end up liking you back?


End file.
